


Love Run

by voidfoxstarlight



Category: The Magnus Archives (Podcast)
Genre: Canon Asexual Character, Champagne, Drinking, Kissing, M/M, New Year's Eve, New Year's Kiss, Office Party, Season/Series 01, boundaries are set and respected and they are all happy!!!, jon is a happy drunk, jon is drunk in this, sasha james also shows up briefly
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-27
Updated: 2020-03-27
Packaged: 2021-03-01 01:22:49
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 654
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23343172
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/voidfoxstarlight/pseuds/voidfoxstarlight
Summary: Jon grinned at him sheepishly. Tim cupped Jon’s face with both hands and pulled him forward until their foreheads clunked gently together. One of Jon’s hands came up to cover Tim’s.“Can—can I—”
Relationships: Jonathan Sims/Tim Stoker
Comments: 13
Kudos: 247





	Love Run

**Author's Note:**

> Title is from the Amazing Devil song of the same name.

Jon was—well, Tim was pretty sure he was drunk. His eyes were bright, and a flush sat high on his cheeks. It was a good look on him.

It was strange; he’d only had a couple of drinks, and while he wasn’t a heavy drinker, he was certainly no lightweight.

Tim tipped his head against the back of the couch and asked, “You drunk?”

Jon smiled. “Just tipsy, I think. But I wouldn’t mind being drunk.” He leaned over, plucked the champagne flute from Tim’s hand, and downed it in one go.

Tim gaped at him. “Christ, you _are_ drunk. I thought you’d only had, like, two drinks.”

Jon leaned in conspiratorially. His breath was hot against Tim’s ear. “Can you keep a secret?”

“You know I can, boss.”

Jon wasn’t even flustered by the nickname. “I stole one of the champagne bottles before the party.” He giggled and rested his forehead against Tim’s temple. “I didn’t think I could stand going to this thing if I wasn’t drunk already.”

Tim shook his head in mock disbelief, dislodging Jon. “It’s like we’re back in uni.”

That drew a proper laugh out of Jon, not just a drunken giggle.

Jon showed Tim his empty flute. “You should fill this back up for me.”

Tim snorted and pushed it away. “I think you’ve had enough to drink tonight.”

Jon hummed and leaned his head on Tim’s shoulder. “I’m so glad we’re friends.”

Tim’s chest seized up a bit at that. It wasn’t that he didn’t know they were friends, or even that Jon didn’t say it very often, but the raw emotion in the way he said it was… overwhelming, in the best way possible.

“I—yeah, me too,” he choked out.

Jon lifted his head to look at him, then dropped a quick kiss on the tip of his nose. Tim went cross-eyed trying to watch him.

Jon grinned at him sheepishly. Tim cupped Jon’s face with both hands and pulled him forward until their foreheads clunked gently together. One of Jon’s hands came up to cover Tim’s.

“Can—can I—”

Tim knew the moment Jon understood what he meant, because his eyes went wide and his whole body stiffened. Tim was about to take it back, tell him nevermind, when Jon said, “Yes, _please_.”

Tim closed the distance between their lips immediately. Jon's lips were wonderfully warm and terribly chapped. Vaguely, Tim wondered if Jon owned chapstick or not. Jon sighed contentedly against him, and Tim took the opportunity to dip his tongue into Jon’s mouth.

Instantly, Jon’s hands were on his chest, pushing him away. “No—wait—”

Tim leaned back. “Too much?”

“I don’t like, um, tongue.” He looked half embarrassed, half nervous. “Closed-mouth is fine, though.”

“Okay.”

Jon visibly relaxed. “Okay?”

Tim nodded.

“It’s time for the countdown!” someone shouted.

Jon and Tim looked up. The clock was ticking down the final few seconds to midnight. People were eagerly chanting along. “...seven, six…”

Someone handed Tim a party horn. Jon set the champagne flutes on the floor.

“...three, two, one— _happy New Year_!”

Cheers broke out around them. Jon curled his fingers in Tim’s hair, dragging him down for a kiss. Tim reached up and removed Jon’s glasses, folding them and setting them gently to the side. He splayed his palm across Jon’s back. Jon made a happy little noise against his mouth when it pushed him closer.

Someone tapped Tim sharply on the shoulder. “Hey, lovebirds!”

Tim’s eyes flew open and he jerked back. Sasha grinned down at him. “You’re still in public, you know.”

“Sod off, Sash,” he mumbled, and she laughed and ruffled his hair and swept away to rejoin the party.

Jon had put his glasses back on and was smiling softly. “Happy New Year, Tim.”

Tim dropped a kiss on the tip of his nose as Jon had done to him earlier. “Happy New Year, Jon.”


End file.
